Même choix, même destinée
by Eowyn Malefoy
Summary: Harry et Draco on un point en commun, mais ils s’en rendent compte seulement après avoir eu la même idée et s’être retrouvé en même temps dans le même endroit pour la même raison.Slash HPDM


**Auteure :** Eowyn Malefoy

**Genre :** Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco. POV des 2 personnages.

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à J.K.R.

Références : Tome 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5

**Résumé : **Harry et Draco on un point en commun, mais ils s'en rendent compte seulement après avoir eu la même idée et s'être retrouvé en même temps dans le même endroit pour la même raison.Slash HP/DM

Petit mot de l'auteur : Oui je sais j'ai une autre fic en cours pis vous attendez la suite de Une retenue à rebondissement, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire ce petit O-S. Tout cas j'espère que vous allez l'aimer pareil E.M.

Même choix, même destiné

Chapitre 1 : Le choix de Draco.

POV Draco

/Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lutte encore ? Pourquoi ne pas me laisser aller ? Ça ne me sert plus à rien de rester, personne ne me voit comme elle m'a vue./

Depuis quelques temps Draco s'endormait avec ce genre de pensées sans jamais avoir de réponse. En fait, c'est depuis qu'il s'est découvert un côté qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné

d'exister qu'il a commencé à se demander ces questions.

Depuis qu'elle n'était plus là, il avait commencé à se laisser aller, mais pas jusqu'à ne plus avoir aucun contrôle, juste un peu. Mais à présent il n'en pouvait plus, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne serait plus aimé comme elle l'a aimé.

Et puis il y a lui, celui qui l'a tué, la seule personne que Draco ai aimé. Mais ce n'est plus pareil, il a réussi a aimé de nouveau, mais ce sentiment ne sera jamais réciproque, c'est ça qui est en train de le tué, de le mettre sur ce chemin.

Le Serpentard se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain en entendant son réveil sonné. Il grogna en se disant qu'une nouvelle journée aussi merdique que les autres commençait.

Après s'avoir habillé il regarda son emploi du temps et grogna à nouveau. Il commençait la journée avec Potions en commun avec les Gryffondor.

/Encore un cours à l'observer le plus discrètement possible et à souffrir en silence./

Il regarda les autres cours et se dit que le sort s'acharnait sur lui puisqu'il avait Soin aux Créatures Magiques après dîner et qu'il allait le revoir une autre fois pendant la journée sans pouvoir lui dire ce qui lui brûlure les lèvres depuis quelques temps.

Après avoir reposer son emploie du temps, il sort du dortoir pour prendre le chemin de la Grande Salle. En entrant, il jette un coup d'œil furtif vers la table des Gryffondor.

Il n'est pas là.

Draco s'assoit à sa table et commence à manger. Après son repas il remarqua qu'il n'était pas venu manger.

/Il s'est sûrement lever en retard à matin, comme à tout les matins où on commence avec Potions./

Alors, qu'il sortait de la Grande Salle il le vit descendre les marches en quatrième vitesse sans lui jeter un seul regard. Comme si une force invisible le dominait, il se dirigea au bas de l'escalier en bloquant le passage.

« Voilà Saint Potter qui se dépêche pour ne pas arriver en retard à son cours favoris. »

« Ta gueule Malefoy, contrairement à toi, j'ai eu une nuit chargé en événements. » et il partit en courant vers la Grande Salle sans laisser le temps à Draco de répondre, ce qu'il n'aurait pas sut faire en ayant compris le sous-entendu de la phrase.

Il se dirigea vers les cachots après avoir repris son éternel masque de froideur. Arriver au cachot où Rogue donnait ses cours il put s'apercevoir que la porte était déjà ouverte, donc il entra et s'assit à sa place habituelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Harry entrer dans la salle en même temps que la cloche sonnait.

« Eh bien, Mr Potter cela nous fait un deuxième retard pendant la même semaine, ce qui veut dire cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor. Allez vous asseoir à votre place Mr Potter. » Rogue esquissa un sourire sadique et retourna son attention à la classe.

Pendant qu'il disait le programme du cours d'aujourd'hui, Draco jeta un coup d'œil vers le brun qui fulminait de cette injustice. Il tourna la tête et reporta son attention sur le professeur.

Le cours fut facile et se passa vite contrairement aux autres de la matinée qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité.

Aussitôt que le dernier cours de l'avant-midi fut terminé il se précipita en dehors de la salle de classe en espérant que ce calvaire se finirait bientôt, mais il n'espéra pas assez fort.

Après avoir dîner, il se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid pour son premier cours de la journée.

Potter était déjà là. Il continua son chemin comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, mais encore une fois il ne peut s'empêcher de dire :

« Tu ne veux pas faire perdre d'autres points à ta maison Potter, c'est pour ça que tu es en avance. »

« Ce n'est pas la raison principale et ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Mais je ne veux pas savoir ce que fait un idiot comme toi en avance à un cours Potter. »

« Tu... »

« Je sais que j'ai raison, Potter. »

Pour une raison que Draco ignorait le Gryffondor semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Tu es comme ton père Malefoy ! Tu te penses supérieur et tu agis comme lui ! Je te hais ! »

La dernière phrase atteint le blond plus que ce qu'il ne voulut s'admettre pour l'instant et il répliqua calmement sans réfléchir :

« C'est réciproque. » En s'entendant prononcé ces mots il se rendit compte de tout ce qui venait de se dire lui prouvait qu'il n'avait aucune chance qu'un jour la haine qui habitait le Gryffondor puisse tombé et qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour lui autre que cette haine.

Potter s'en alla après avoir entendu ses paroles, mais le Serpentard s'en rendit à peine compte, puisqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il pensa à cette douloureuse découverte pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi et à la fin du dernier cours de la journée il avait pris une décision.

/Je ne sert plus à rien ici. Personne ne m'aimera autant qu'elle. La seule personne que j'ai réussi à aimée ne m'aimera jamais, j'en suis sûr. Ça ne me sert à rien de rester ici, j'ai fais mon choix à présent. Je vais aller la rejoindre. J'arrive mère./

POV Harry

Harry n'était pas capable de s'endormir et réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était dit pendant la journée entre lui et Malefoy. Les mots qui avaient jaillis de sa bouche lui revenait en boucle et il n'était pas capable de supporter ça.

J'ai dit que je le haïssais. J'ai vraiment dit que je le haïssais. Et lui aussi me hait. Il me hait. Malefoy, Draco Malefoy me hait. Comment ai-je pu espérer qu'un jour je pourrais être aimé de la même manière que je l'aime ? Comment ai-je pu être bête à ce point là ?

Il soupira. Et décida ce qu'il allait faire.

Il prit un crayon et son journal où il marquait tout ce qu'il n'osait dévoiler à voix haute. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'endroit, la tour la plus haute et la plus tranquille à Poudlard, qu'il se rendait chaque qu'il voulait écrire dans son journal. Une fois arrivé à là-bas, le Gryffondor s'installa et se mit à écrire.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

POV Harry/Dray

Harry avait à peine marqué une phrase qu'il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Aussitôt, il se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il regarda la silhouette et se rendit compte que c'était Malefoy.

Ce dernier s'arrêta au bord de la tour et regarda en bas.

/C'est si facile. Et personne ne viendra me dire de ne pas sauter en bas, puisqu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui vienne par ici./

Draco se mit debout sur le rebord.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait !! Il ne va quand même pas.....sauté !

Le Serpentard avait bel et bien tombé et attendait à présent le choc qui le soulagerait de toute cette peine, mais au lieu de ça il se sentait remonter vers la tour et atterrit finalement sur le sol froid. Et il entendit une voix qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là Malefoy ?? »

« Je prends l'air Potter. » lui répondit le blond sarcastiquement.

Harry n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Comment cet enfoiré pouvait blagué après ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'était jeté en bas, Merde !

« Nah, mais tu me prends pour qui Malefoy ? Je suis certain que tu ne fais pas juste « prendre l'air » ! »

« Pourquoi tu me demande ce que je faisais si tu le sais très bien ? » Il pensa à ce moment là à quelque chose qui lui redonna espoir « Pourquoi m'as-tu rattrapé, Potter? »

Harry en resta bouche bée. Il n'avait pas pensé à son acte et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait il se demandait se qu'il devait dire.

« J-je.... »

« Tu ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Harry, qui avait baissé les yeux, les releva et regarda Malefoy droit dans ses prunelles gris tempête.

« Peut-être que pendant toute notre scolarité j'ai essayé de me convaincre que je te détestais et maintenant je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'essayais de cacher. »

Draco en resta coi.

/Serait-ce possible que lui aussi ressente la même chose. Pitié faites que le désespoir ne me reprenne pas encore une fois dans ses filets./

« Quand tu t'es jeté en bas.....j'ai eu...p-peur pour toi... » Et il finit avec détermination « Je t'aime Malefoy, merde ! »

Le Serpentard ne put bougé d'un pouce. Il ne croyait pas à ça. Mais quand il vit Potter se mettre à trembler, parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Potter l'aimait, Harry l'aimait.

Et ce fut cette pensée qui déclencha le flot de larmes de joies qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux pour descendre le long de ses joues. Ça ne prit pas grand temps qu'il prenait le Gryffondor dans ses bras et l'embrassait passionnément.

« Malefoy, pourquoi ses larmes ? »

« Je ne suis pas triste, au contraire, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, P...Harry. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Harry se permit de sourire depuis près de douze mois.

Aucun des deux corps ne fut retrouver le lendemain gisant en bas de la tour, puisqu'ils étaient dans la chambre de préfet de Draco et profitait chacun de l'un et l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'aube se lève.

Fin

-- Sincèrement je n'aime pas trop la fin, mais bon. C'est à vous de me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas.... Review Please !!

E.M.


End file.
